


I Make No Promises

by Eien_Ni



Category: Naruto
Genre: Hospitals, Innuendo, M/M, Major Character Injury, it has Kakashi in it, there will always be innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eien_Ni/pseuds/Eien_Ni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why do bad things always happen when he's out of the village, Tenzou wonders.</p>
<p>Kakayama week - Day 2 - ANBU</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Make No Promises

A dark blur raced on the rooftops of Konoha, his feet barely touching the tiles before he was propelling himself forward. Tenzou had only run this fast once before - when he sensed that the nine tails was overtaking Naruto during Pain’s attack on Konoha.

Now it was no less urgent. Tenzou had just gotten back from a mission - and wasn’t that something to think about, that bad things happened whenever he left - and hadn’t even bothered to shower or change from his ANBU uniform after he’d heard the news. He’d barely heard the rest of what the fellow ANBU had said before he’d run back out of the barracks.

Now, Tenzou felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest as he jumped down in front of the hospital and dashed inside. He slowed down just enough to avoid a collision with a couple leaving the building. They both shot him dirty looks, but he ignored them, making a beeline for the information desk in front of him.

“Hatake Kakashi,” Tenzou growled.

A medic nin - her nametag read Naito Haruka - who was behind the desk looked up, startled. “Um, the Hokage is, uh, resting in his room, and visiting hours are over. Why don’t you come -”

“I am an ANBU assigned to guard him,” Tenzou began, “and if you don’t tell me where he is, then I’ll just go through every hospital room to find him.”

“You can’t! It’s late, and he really should sleep so he can recover. So you should just -”

Haruka was interrupted once more, but this time by Sakura, who came over and smiled at the stressed medic nin. “I’ll take care of this. Would you please check on Oishi Takara for me?” Sakura didn’t give Haruka a chance to say no. She just passed her clipboard over, smiled, then grabbed Tenzou by the arm and steered him down the hallway. “You owe me for this.”

“Thank you,” Tenzou said gratefully.

“Don’t thank me yet,” Sakura warned. “I will be collecting on this later.”

Tenzou frowned, not sure if he should be worried or not. Sakura wouldn’t ask him to do anything bad or inappropriate, right? Before he could think about it more, they came to a stop outside of a room concealed with a genjutsu.

“I’ll let you in. I don’t think I have to worry about you trying to kill him, so I won’t stick around. But Haruka was right. He does need rest. Don’t stay too long, or I’ll be forced to come and kick you out.”

Tenzou bowed his head, waited for Sakura to let him in, then slipped inside. The sight of Kakashi lying pale and still on the bed made him wince, and he drew in a quick breath. “Senpai.”

“Ah, Tenzou. Was wondering when you’d stop by,” Kakashi mumbled. His eyes remained closed, and he didn’t move, a fact which worried Tenzou.

“Chakra exhaustion. Again. What. The fuck. Were you thinking?” Tenzou asked through gritted teeth, a bit surprised that his words came out harsher than he’d intended.

“I was thinking that enemies had decided to spring a surprise attack on us on our way home from the daimyo, and that I had to stop them.”

“And you don’t see anything wrong with that?”

“No. Should I?” There was an innocent tone laced in Kakashi’s voice, and he finally opened his eyes and tilted his head to look at Tenzou. Even that little movement seemed to be painful for him, as evidenced by the pain that flashed across his face. Or what little of it was showing above the bedsheet.

Tenzou inwardly counted to ten. It didn’t help. “You’re the Hokage! The ANBU are there to protect you!” He exploded, jabbing a finger angrily into the air at Kakashi.

“It’s automatic for me to defend myself when being attacked by enemy ninja,” Kakashi said.

“Will you stop trying to do everything by yourself?! The ANBU -”

“Are there to protect me. Yes, I know. You said that already.”

Tenzou clenched his fists, an irritated growl escaping. “You,” he spat out, “are so infuriating and stubborn.”

“Tenzou,” Kakashi said calmly, unaffected by Tenzou’s ire. He held a hand out towards him. “Come here.”

Tenzou moved forward, noticing for the first time that he was shaking. Whether it was from fear or anger, he wasn’t sure. Maybe both? He caught sight of the amused glint in Kakashi’s eye.

Anger. Definitely anger.

He stopped a foot from Kakashi’s bed, standing rigid aside from the slight tremors. “What,” he said flatly. Emotionless. His ANBU training had finally kicked in, five minutes too late. Tenzou could tell that Kakashi knew how this piece of news had affected him.

“Tenzou,” Kakashi said again, holding his gaze. “I’m fine. You don’t have to worry about me.”

“I can’t help it when you do stupid things like this.”

“I didn’t even think. I just moved. It was instinct. You know how it is, Tenzou, when you’re attacked, and there’s no time to process anything.” Kakashi sighed, managing to brush his fingertips against the other man’s wrist. “So many shinobi have died for the sake of this village. We know the risks, the dangers, and we accept them. Every mission could end in death. It’s not uncommon for kage to die in battle, fighting to protect what’s most important to them.”

“Just shut up, you damn idiot,” Tenzou rasped, sinking heavily onto the bed and pressing their foreheads together. “Don’t you ever do that again.”

“I can’t make that promise, Tenzou,” Kakashi said, “and you know it.”

Truth was, Tenzou did know it. He understood what Kakashi stood for. That Kakashi would never be able to stand by and watch others fight for him. Kakashi always had to be in the middle of the battle, fighting alongside his comrades, defending them, protecting them.

Friend Killer Kakashi.

That had been his nickname in ANBU, but Tenzou knew that it was far from the truth. Kakashi strove to protect the ninja under him. He would do anything - give anything - just to keep them safe.

How many times had Kakashi ended up in the hospital before due to chakra exhaustion? Exhaustion that was brought on by his intense desire - or was it his need - to protect? Tenzou shuddered just thinking about the aftermath of Pain’s attack, when he’d learned that Kakashi had been dead for quite some time before being brought back to life. He’d saved Chouji at the expense of his own life, hadn’t spared himself a second thought, and Tenzou knew that Kakashi would do it again in a heartbeat.

“Fuck you,” Tenzou said, but the words lacked any heat.

Kakashi wrinkled his nose. “I can hardly move, so we’ll have to save that for when I get out of here.”

“Don’t make me hit you,” Tenzou threatened as he sat back, a blush dusting the tips of his ears.

Kakashi gave him a wounded expression. “I’m injured. Would you really hit an - Ow.” He frowned at the spot on his arm that Tenzou had poked. “That hurt.”

“I’ll do a lot worse to you if you don’t stop with the dirty jokes.”

Face brightening, Kakashi’s eye sparkled. “Kinky. I like it.”

Tenzou gave him the best unimpressed look he could muster, which Kakashi unsurprisingly ignored in favor of gripping Tenzou’s vest and dragging him down, using more strength than Tenzou had assumed he’d had.

“Just imagine me unable to move, wrists and ankles bound by your wood jutsu. Completely at your mercy,” Kakashi whispered. His dark gaze speared Tenzou, who couldn’t suppress a shiver running down his spine.

“Fuck.” Tenzou yanked the sheet down and covered Kakashi’s mouth with his. Bondage was something they had yet to try. The idea was appealing, he had to admit. He felt his cheeks flush as he pictured the image Kakashi had described to him.

His right hand drifted up to cup Kakashi’s jaw, his thumb brushing lightly against the beauty mark under Kakashi’s lower lip.

“Oh, my God.”

Both Tenzou and Kakashi jerked their gazes towards the door where Sakura was standing, a hand over her mouth, her eyes wide.

“I didn’t mean to . . . I was just coming in to . . . Kakashi-sensei, your face,” Sakura stuttered.

“Shit,” Kakashi mumbled.

Tenzou fumbled with the sheet but successfully managed to pull it over Kakashi’s lower face.

“I’ll just . . .” Sakura took a deep breath and seemed to regain her professional demeanor. “Captain Yamato, you can stay the night as long as you allow Kakashi-sensei to rest.”

“Thank you, Sakura,” Kakashi piped up. “I was really afraid for my virtue for a moment there.”

Tenzou groaned and briefly entertained the idea of sinking through the wooden floor to escape the embarrassment. “Senpai . . .”

Sakura eyed them both suspiciously before nodding. “Okay. Well, get some sleep. Both of you.” With that, she disappeared out of the room, leaving the two men alone once more.

“Do you think she saw my face?” Kakashi wondered aloud as he uncovered his face.

“I know that she saw us kissing,” hissed Tenzou, who by now was covering his red face with his hands.

Kakashi scoffed. “I’m sure she’s seen people kissing before, Tenzou.”

“It’s different with us. I’m her captain, and you’re her sensei and Hokage,” Tenzou explained.

Kakashi was silent for a moment as if considering. “I saw Minato kiss Kushina before, while I was assigned to watch her. Actually,” he grinned, “I saw more than them just kissing one night.”

“Oh, my God,” Tenzou muttered as he shook his head. “Stop. Just stop there. I don’t want to hear anything more.”

“He may have been known as the Yellow Flash, but inside the bedroom, that nickname is totally wrong,” Kakashi went on to say, pretending not to have heard Tenzou’s plea, before Tenzou slapped a hand over Kakashi’s mouth.

“Keep talking, and I swear I will smother you.”

Kakashi’s reply was to lick Tenzou’s hand.

Tenzou groaned and bent over, resting his forehead on Kakashi’s chest. “I feel like I’m talking to myself.” He could feel Kakashi laughing silently, and in retaliation, dug his fingers into a pressure point on Kakashi’s neck.

Kakashi yelped. “The fuck, Tenzou?”

“Shut up and go to sleep. Sakura was right. You need to rest.” Tenzou straightened slightly, just enough to brush his lips across Kakashi’s forehead. “I’ll stay here.”

“In the bed?” Kakashi asked hopefully.

Tenzou shook his head. “No, in this chair. If I sleep in the bed, you’ll end up molesting me in my sleep, and then Sakura, or some other poor nurse, will be even more mentally scarred for life.”

The Hokage sighed. “You take the fun out of everything, you know that, right?”

“Yeah, I know. I’m a killjoy,” Tenzou deadpanned.

“No, you don’t kill joy,” Kakashi grumbled, “You kill boners.”

“I give up,” Tenzou threw his hands in the air and slumped down in the chair by the bed. “I am now ignoring you, so go to sleep.” He closed his eyes, preparing to rebuff all attempts to gain his attention.

To his surprise, Kakashi was asleep in a matter of minutes. He cautiously peeked an eye open, just to make sure that it wasn’t a trick, but the steady rise and fall of Kakashi’s chest showed that it was not an illusion.

Standing up, Tenzou stretched before quietly removing his shoes, ANBU vest, and faceplate, then crawled into bed. He shifted as close as he dared to Kakashi without waking him up and wrapped an arm around his waist. With his head resting on Kakashi’s chest, he could hear the other man’s heartbeat, strong and steady. The tension that had kept him strung tightly began to ease, and Tenzou finally felt like he could draw a full breath.

Kakashi was alive. He was fine.

Fingers wrapped around Tenzou’s wrist, causing him to startle until he realized it was Kakashi subconsciously moving closer. A soft smile spread across Tenzou’s face, and he closed his eyes. It wasn’t often that the two of them were able to cuddle like this. And God, he could just imagine Kakashi wrinkling his nose at that word and protesting - whining, really - that he doesn’t cuddle.

But Tenzou knows differently.

And thirty minutes later, if the hospital door cracks open a tiny bit to allow Sakura to peer in at the two of them, well, neither of them need to know that.


End file.
